mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravette Aydelotte
Quote "Beauty of whatever kind, in its supreme development, invariably excites the sensitive soul to tears." - Edgar Allan Poe Backstory After her mother remarried, Ravette, along with her younger twin sisters, moved away from their old town, forcing her to register at a new school and leave her best friend behind. Because of the sudden move, Ravette has come to resent her mother and her new wife. Despite her internal struggles, Ravette carries on with an optimistic attitude. In her free time, she'll play the cello, much to the delight of her little sisters. About History As a child, Ravette dealt with rampant bullying due to her appearance. Eventually, she met Phoebe, who wore very thick glasses because of her terrible eyesight and understood what Ravette had been dealing with, and became fast friends. Since grade school they had been nearly inseparable, refusing to go on a field trip if the other couldn't, or even staying the night at the other's house if one was sick so as to help them catch up on schoolwork. They'd had their fights, but they made up quickly enough. In grade 3, Ravette went along with her mother to a music festival in their local park. She was quickly entranced by a young man who was playing a cello in a nearby gazebo. He was a thin, frail looking man, with long, dark hair that covered a large portion of his face. He dressed all in black, as if he'd come from a funeral, the atmosphere around him was somber as well. However, he smiled softly, with his eyes closed, as he enjoyed the music he created with his instrument. Ravette wandered over to him, looking on in awe as he played melodically. Eventually they'd had a conversation about music, Ravette displaying interest in learning the instrument, though knowing she wouldn't be motivated to practice it very often. The boy's name was Clyde, she'd discovered, and he was a high school student. She also learned that he played in that gazebo often, to make extra money. He smiled cheerfully during the entire exchange. From then on, Ravette visited him, watching as he created beautiful music with his cello. He'd teach her the basics, simple chords and tunes. She couldn't play it very well, however, because of her height. This continued for several months. Clyde had taught her as much as he knew about the cello, it pleased him as much as it delighted her. Ravette spoke of him constantly to Phoebe, of his remarkable instrument, and his innate ability to move whomever listened to him. Eventually, Phoebe managed to convince Ravette to introduce them, so that she too could learn how to play the cello; she was much taller too, so she would have an easier time doing so. However, on the day they were destined to meet, he wasn't there. They came back to the gazebo several times over the course of a few weeks with the same result. Ravette would find out later on that that boy, with all of his optimism and hope, had succumbed to an illness she didn't even know about. She inherited his cello some time after, and in her grief, she played. This was her way of allowing him to live on. He was her inspiration. After the move, Ravette immediately registered for music classes, hoping to refine her skills. She played the cello often. She'd even played it in the courtyard once, though after being screamed at by the principal, she never brought the instrument to school with her again. Despite the crazy principal with her even crazier dog, Ravette enjoyed her new school. In fact, she enjoyed it far more than she imagined she would. She'd made friends quickly, which significantly boosted her confidence, though if it ever got too high, she could easily rely on Castiel to knock it down a few pegs. Sweet Amoris was hectic, it was chaotic, but more than anything, it was wonderful. In a way, she felt like Alice after she'd stumbled upon Wonderland. School Life Ravette quickly fell behind in her studies, having joined mid-semester. Though the blame was solely on the fact that she put her music first. She'd forget to study and hardly kept up with her ever-piling homework. However, Iris is kind enough to remind her when to study and even studies with her to make sure she is prepared for the upcoming tests. Upon meeting Nathaniel, Ravette was quick to assume he was just another stick-in-the-mud and took little interest in him. She'll speak to him occasionally, but it's mostly small talk. Castiel almost entirely ignored her, except on that one occasion when she played her cello in the courtyard, inspiring some conversation from him. From then on, they'd discuss music and would sometimes write music together for his band. Ravette gets along well with all the girls, save for Amber, Li, and Charlotte. She especially gets along with Peggy, who always manages to involve her in her schemes. Personality & Style Despite her easy going and happy attitude, Ravette suffers from a Bipolar Disorder. Because of this, she'll have seemingly random fits of anger, but that doesn't stop her from being open and compassionate towards her friends and loved ones. Ravette's style is almost entirely frilly, lacy, and overall really girly. Her favorite colors are pastel pink and black, though you'll only ever see her wear light or pastel colors. Appearance Her hair is very light, looking more white than blond. Her irises are a 'red-ish' color. Both are natural due to her being albino. Hobbies In her spare time, of which there is an excess, Ravette will play the cello, and often writes music. When she isn't playing her instrument, she'll read a lot of Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Mary Shelley, and Edgar Allan Poe. Ravette writes poetry from time to time, and keeps a journal under her pillow. Sometimes she'll get together with Rosalya and design some wacky outfits to suit her mood. Relationships Family Shortly after her younger sisters were born, Ravette's mother and father divorced, merely for the fact that they no longer loved each other. Her mother later on meets another woman and eventually marries again. Her father, on the other hand, travels around the country as a business man. They still maintain a good friendship. Ravette's younger sisters are 7 years old, with Ravette being a decade older. Their names are Patricia and Melanie (Patty and Lani, for short). Unlike Ravette, they aren't albino, and instead have curly red hair and light blue eyes. The two girls idolize Ravette and love following her around, even going as far calling themselves her 'ducklings'. Friends As mentioned above, Ravette gets along with everyone fairly well, except Amber and her friends (though that goes without saying). She especially got along well with Violette, quickly developing her first crush. After a few sleepovers and trips to the cafe, Ravette wrote a ballad for Violette which she performed for her at the park. Sadly, Violette couldn't return her feelings and instead tells her about her crush on Alexy. Ravette eventually tells her to confess her feelings to Alexy only to find out that she wasn't exactly his 'type'. Ravette consoled Violette, and the two still maintain a very good relationship despite some awkwardness. After her first heartbreak, Ravette was wary about becoming close to anyone, at least in a romantic way. She fully intended to keep everything platonic from then on, but Lysander would quickly change that. After she met him for the first time she was taken by his appearance. For the first time, she felt like she could relate to someone, if only a little. However, she was put off by his monotonous demeanor, though he opened up to her quickly enough. Before she realized it, she had fallen for him. But because of her previous heartbreak, she kept her feelings for him hidden. Trivia * When she was a little girl, Ravette had a pet goldfish that she named Fluffy, because he thought it was funny. He died a week later and she insisted on having a 'proper sendoff' for him. She cried the entire time. * Ravette actually despises shopping, despite her love of fashion. * Ravette doodles images of herself and Lysander holding hands in her journal, and will deny even owning the journal. * After Clyde died, Ravette refused to attend his funeral because she was incapable of accepting he was actually dead. To this day, she has yet to visit his grave. * Ravette is allergic to grass, but will roll around in it all day, given the chance. * Ravette puts on A LOT of perfume in her attempts to mask the scent of sunscreen. * The very first ballad she ever wrote was "Ode to Fish", for Fluffy, her goldfish. * She'd never admit it, but she has a small crush on Amber. * One time she went to the local grocery store and saw Nathaniel. She went to wave, but noticed his basket was filled with several bags of potatoes, and instead chose to ask him about it. Unexpectedly, he abandoned the cart and fled the store. She doesn't shop there anymore. Category:Candies Q-Z Category:Lysander Category:Female